


Perfect Chemistry

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance and fluff ensues once the weekend starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> All fan-fiction!~

 

Down the hall, through the corridor of an empty school – students had eagerly up and rushed trying to get most of the weekend for themselves starting off school hours – past the music room and the art room, one could hear the muffled laughter.

A soft one, almost like a giggle reverberated followed by a rougher one. The sound of muffled words spoken carelessly, as a playful growl resounded. Once on at the entrance, should anyone walk in, one could see two students. A third year, properly dressed – buttons of his uniform jacket still in their place, wrinkle-free, an amused smile adorning his lips, as his eyes took in the expression of his companion, legs crossed as he sat across from a smaller student. A second year – with his school uniform shirt on as his jacket was laid carelessly over the back of the chair, his brown short hair messily ruffled as a way to separate his school self. His grin is wide and one can see the mirth and glee gleaming within his eyes.

The oldest one reached over and lightly pushed the other away, a pout forming as he heard the last part of the joke – playfully aimed at his lack of sporting ability – yet the latter can only laugh in return, his hand reaching out to grab his companion's hand. The older boy grasped his hand and pulled him close, smiling now knowingly when the younger boy playfully tried to tug his hand away; yet it was obvious that he was not wanting to be let go of.

The clock ticked timed and once it turned the hour, the older boy finally stood up, reaching out to take his book bag. His hand does not let go of the smaller one as he reaches then for the jacket of his companion, and is  handing it to him.

The latter raises one brow in amusement, obviously mocking him about how he was in a hurry to leave. Finally, when the older boy jiggles the jacket, the smaller one reaches over and throws it over his shoulder, not caring about protocol now that it was the weekend.

Once he is ready, the older student begins to walk out, glancing behind him when he doesn't hear his companion following after him.

He notices the younger boy looking out the window, a small smile tugging at the corner his lips.

He stares at him and nods a little to himself, a playful glint gleaming in his eyes before he moves back to where the other is standing and ruffles his hair, earning a groan of annoyance with a smack on his wrist.

“Hm. Want to spend the weekend with me? My parents are going on a holiday trip this weekend – ”

“What? Are you trying to get me all alone?” The older boy sputters and turns red, and this only earns a giggle and a shove of his companion against his shoulder.

“Wha-”

“Because if you are, just so you know, I was waiting for you to finally say it,” he mocks clearly amused at the embarrassed expression from his partner.

“I was,” the older boy agrees, finally without any stutter.

The younger boy looks up at him, a little surprised at his assertiveness, before a wide grin spread over his bruised lips – he had been chewing on them all day, just thinking about a way to have the older boy admit his idea of them spending time together.

“About time!” He throws his hands up in the air, as if someone had answered his prayers. The older boy rolled his eyes playfully, reaching over to grasp the younger boy's wrist and start tugging him out of the classroom.

“Stop being so impatient. Come on! Or else you can spend your weekend with your games.” The older boy threatened,

“Well...if you put it that way...that's not a bad idea,” he hums. The latter stops and narrows his eyes almost threateningly.

“I kid! I would not dream of letting you spend this whole weekend without me. There are so many things I plan for this weekend, you know, and they all involve you.”

“You are such a pervert,” the older boy murmurs, stopping abruptly now that they are out of the building and turning the corner towards the direction of his house, but tugs the younger boy to press him against the wall of the house that is next to the school. He leans down and captures the teeth bitten lips in a promising kiss, earning him a grin and a lick of the lips.

“Who's the pervert now? Huh?!” The younger one mocks, though he raises his chin and brushes his lips over the corner of the full mouth.

“Shut up, you like it,” The properly dressed boy lets out a soft laugh and pulls away, walking faster.

The smaller boy merely allows himself to be led down the path, his eyes roving over the lean back of his friend, licking his lips and grinning widely in anticipation.


End file.
